Detective Conan Dare Contest!
by Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo
Summary: Selaamt datang kembali dalam acara Detective Conan Dare Contest! Acara ini dibuat untuk memberi dare kepada chara Detective Conan kita! RnR please? Ronde 3&4 updated!
1. Ronde 1

**Detective Conan Dare Contest **

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : semi-AU(mungkin), OOC, abal, Gaje, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, bashing chara (mungkin), dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

_~Opening Theme: Mune ga Doki Doki~_

**Yessy** : Selamat malam, saya Yessy dan rekan saya...

**Sakura** : _Watashi wa Kudou Sakura desu..._ dalam acara (atau fic lebih tepatnya) terbaru ini...

**Yessy & Sakura** : Detective Conan Dare Contest!

**Yessy** : Disingkat menjadi DCDC atau DC2. Dalam acara ini semua karakter dalam Detective Conan akan diberi dare dan mereka harus melakukannya...

**Sakura** : Dan tidak ada boleh yang menolak! Semua karakter bisa termasuk detektif cilik atau bahkan organisasi hitam loh!

**Yessy** : Caranya gampang, readers hanya perlu mengetik sebuah review di kotak review yang ada dibawah... terserah berapa pun dare yang kalian ketik..

**Sakura** : Dalam 1 fic akan dimuatkan 3-4 review... pairing boleh apa saja... bahkan Yaoi atau Yuri boleh asal masih ratednya masih tetep T. Tidak boleh M!

**Yessy** : Contoh review bisa dilihat seperti dibawah ini

**Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo**

**Dare for Shinichi : Selama acara berlangsung cuekin Ran. Kau tidak boleh menyapanya, berbicara, memberinya isyarat, pokoknya melakukan kontak dengan cara apapun!**

**For Aoko : Buatkan Kaito **_**tuna sandwich**_** sebanyak 10 buah!**

**For Kaito : Makan sampe habis **_**tuna sandwich**_** buatan Aoko! Kalo tidak habis nanti Yessy akan memberitahu rahasiamu!**

**For Gin : Cat rambutmu menjadi seperti warna pelanggi! Dan yang harus mengecatnya adalah Vermouth, Vodka, Chianti, dan Korn!**

**P.S : Cookies buat semuanya! Dan ambil semua senjata Gin sebelum mengecat rambutnya!**

**Yessy** : Begitulah contoh reviewnya... tidak persis sama juga tidak apa-apa asalkan ada darenya... terima kasih cookiesnya!

**Sakura** : (Abis makan cookies) Enak! Baiklah sekarang kita panggil kontestan kita Shinichi-niichan! Ran-neechan! Aoko-neechan! Kaito-niichan!

**Yessy** : Tidak lupa Gin, Vermouth, Vodka, Chianti, daaaan Korn!

(Shinichi, Ran, Aoko, Kaito, Gin, Vermouth, Vodka, Chianti, dan Korn masuk ke studio)

**Shinichi** : Kenapa kita dipanggil-panggil? Ada apa ini?

**Sakura** : Ini Dare Contest oniichan! Dan yang pertama kali mendapat dare adalah oniichan!

(Yessy nyerahin kopian kertas review ke Shinichi, Aoko, Kaito, Gin, Vermouth, Vodka, Chianti, dan Korn)

**Shinichi** : (Setelah baca) Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?

**Yessy** : Karena kalau tidak aku akan membakar seluruh koleksi buku misterimu... Gimana?

**Shinichi** : Apa boleh buat...

**Ran** : Apa sih yang tertulis disana Shinichi?

(Shinichi diam)

**Ran** : Shinichi!

(Shinichi masih tetep diam)

**Ran** : SHINICHI!

(Tidak ada tanggapan dari Shinchi)

**Ran** : (Tarik napas dalam-dalam dulu) KUUDOO SHINICHHIIIII! JAWAB PANGGILAN AKU SEKARANG JUGAAAAA! (Saking kerasnya teriakan Ran, semuanya yang ada di studio langsung menutup telinga mereka)

**Shinichi** : (Dengan tampang cool, sampe-sampe fan girl yang ada di studio teriak-teriak gak jelas) Kalian mendengar sesuatu? Sepertinya ada yang memanggil aku?

**Ran** : Oh jadi begitu... aku dicuekin ya?

**Shinichi** : Tuh kan? Jangan-jangan tempat ini berhantu...

(Ran langsung marah-marah sama Shinichi, tapi Shinichinya sendiri masih ngacangin Ran)

**Sakura** : Lebih baik kita berlanjut ke dare selanjutnya... Aoko-neechan apa sudah jadi _sandwich_nya?

**Aoko** : Tentu saja sudah! Ini... (Menyerahkan sepiring penuh _tuna sandwich_)

**Yessy** : Sekarang tinggal... Kaito! Dimana Kaito? (setelah sadar Kaito tidak ada di studio)

**Shinichi** : Tadi aku ngeliat dia kabur lewat pintu belakang... mau aku bawain kesini? Tapi dengan satu syarat.

**Yessy** : Apa syaratnya?

**Shinichi** : Lepaskan dare aku... aku tidak mau berakting seolah tidak peduli lagi...

**Yessy** : Ya sudah...yang penting cepet tangkap Kaito!

(Shinichi keluar sebentar. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia balik sambil membawa Kaito)

**Yessy** : Terima kasih... sekarang Kaito kamu harus memakan ini kalau tidak aku akan membongkar rahasia terbesarmu! (Menyerahkan sepiring penuh _tuna sandwich_)

**Kaito** : Memangnya apa rahasiaku? Emangnya kamu tau?

(Yessy membisikan sesuatu ke Kaito. Setelah itu Kaito makan _sandwich_nya dengan patuh)

**Sakura** : Bagaimana Kaito-niichan? Enak?

**Kaito** : Tidak. Karena aku tidak suka dengan ikan!

**Shinichi** : Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan dareku? Sudah lepaskan?

**Yessy** : Ya... ya... kamu boleh bilang ke Ran yang tadi itu cuma dare. Karena Kaito sudah menyelesaikan darenya... sekarang kita lihat apa yang sudah kawanan organisasi kita lakukan pada Gin...

(Gin sudah selesai dicat rambutnya. Rambut Gin dicat dengan warna pelangi dari kiri yang berwarna merah sampai kanan yang berwarna ungu)

**Yessy** : Cantik sekali! Kalian hebat!

**Vermouth & Chianti** : Makasih! Ini tidak seberapa.

**Gin** : Aku akan membunuh kalian semua setelah ini selesai!

**Sakura** : Sayang sekali itu tidak bisa. Karena kalau kau membunuh kami, nanti Anakota (atau Big Boss) akan mengeluarkanmu dari organisasi.

(Gin langsung diem karena tidak mau dikeluarkan oleh organisasi)

**Vodka** : Sabar ya Aniki.

**Korn** : Setelah acara kamu boleh mengubah warna rambutmu seperti semula dan mereka akan mengembalikan senjatamu...

**Yessy** : Baiklah karena semua dare telah terlaksanakan... kami pamit undur diri!

**Sakura** : Sebelum itu, disini kami telah menyiapkan banyak APTX 4869 dan Antidotenya. Jadi oniichan bisa berubah menjadi Conan kapan saja! Begitu juga dengan Shiho-neechan. Karena itu kalian tidak apa-apa menulis dare buat Conan dan Ai. Jangan lupa tulis review kalian!

_~Ending Theme : Step by Step~_

Behind the Scene :

Yessy : Loh? Semuanya kemana? Kok backstage gelap banget?

(Tiba-tiba lampu menyala. Semua kru sedang meletuskan _cracker_)

Semuanya : _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ Yessy! Happy Birthday!

Yessy : (Agak kaget) Ya ampun! Kalian ingat hari ulang tahunku!

Shinichi : Tentu saja! Kami tidak mungkin lupa hari ulang tahun author kami yang menyebalkan kan?

Yessy : -_- eh.. aku anggap itu sebagai pujian..

Sakura : (Sambil bawa kue tart yang ada lilinya) Make a wish sebelum tiup lilinnya!

(Yessy meniup lilinnya setelah membuat permohonannya. Semuanya langsung bertepuk tangan)

Yessy : Terima kasih semuanya! Ini adalah ulang tahun terbaikku!


	2. Ronde 2

**Detective Conan Dare Contest!**

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

**Chapter 2 : Ronde 2 **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : semi-AU(mungkin), OOC, abal, Gaje, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, bashing chara (mungkin), dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

_~Opening Theme : Feel Your Heart~_

**Sakura** : Kita kembali lagi dengan saya Kudo Sakura dan...

**Yessy** : saya Yessy dalam acara (fic) kesayangan (?) kita...

**Sakura & Yessy** : Detective Conan Dare Contest!

**Sakura** : Kita telah mendapat lumayan banyak 4 review dari reviwers kita!

**Yessy** : Sebelum itu mari kita panggilkan karakter yang akan kita beri dare Shinichi, Ran, Kaito, Aoko, Heiji, Kazuha!

Shinichi, Kaito dan Heiji masuk dengan coolnya sampe-sampe semua _fan girl_ mereka yang ada di studio teriak-teriak. Ran, Aoko, dan Kazuha hanya bisa terheran-heran melihat banyak _fan girl_ yang tergila-gila kepada teman sejak kecil mereka.

**Sakura** : Tak lupa Shiho-neechan dan Shuichi-san juga!

Shiho dan Shuichi masuk ke studio. Tiba-tiba terjadi kehebohan diantara _fan girl_ Shuichi karena semuanya mengira Shuichi telah mati telah hidup kembali.

**Yessy **: Aku akan membacakan review pertama dari reviewer kita yang bernama **Nonami-G**

**Authornya ulang tahun, ya?  
>Selamat Ulang Tahun! (*^o^*) -niupin terompet-<br>Mana kuenya, nih?  
>Tetap berkarya!<br>Dare to Shinichi: Makan 100gr Kismis, kalau tidak dia harus nge-kiss Shiho di depan Shuichi dan Ran. XD #plak  
>I hope there is no bashing chara. ^^v -peace lover-<strong>

**Yessy** : Terima kasih atas ucapan ultahnya! ^^

**Shinichi** : Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau makan kismis!

**Sakura** : Kenapa sih oniichan tidak suka kismis?

**Shinichi** : Karena.. rasanya asam, manis, dan tidak enak dimulut! (semua yang distudio langsung sweetdrop)

**Yessy** : (Makan 1 kismis) Perasaan rasanya biasa aja deh... kalau tidak mau kamu harus mencium Shiho!

**Shinichi** : Lebih baik itu daripada aku harus memakan buah terkutuk itu!

**Yessy** : Sebelum itu, Sakura berhubung umurmu baru 7 tahun, kamu tidak boleh melihat ini!

**Sakura** : Kenapa? Karena aku masih kecil?

**Yessy, Shinichi, dan Shiho** : Ya!

**Sakura** : Aku ingin cepet-cepet dewasa :3 (Pergi ke backstage)

Setelah Sakura pergi, Shinichi mulai mendekati Shiho. Baik wajah Shinichi, Shiho, Ran dan Shuichi mulai merah. Shinichi dan Shiho mukanya merah karena mereka agak malu. Sedangkan Ran dan Shuichi mukanya merah karena marah plus syok (untuk Shuichi). Shinichi akhirnya mencium Shiho. Para kru harus menahan Ran supaya tidak mengamuk. Shuichi hanya bisa syok melihat adik dari mantan pacarnya berciuman dengan Shinichi.

**Yessy** : 10...20...30 sudah 30 detik. Sampai kapan kalian mau berciuman?

Shinichi langsung berhenti mencium Shiho. Muka mereka berdua sama-sama merah.

**Shuichi** : Ya ampun Shiho. Tidak disangka kamu... (langsung keluar dari studio)

**Heiji** : Tak disangka Kudo ternyata menikmatinya ya?

**Kaito** : Benar.. aku kira dia akan memakan kismis. Sayang, padahal aku pengen memfoto wajahnya saat makan kismis. Kan lumayan kalo dijual ke fan girlnya.

**Aoko** : Padahal sendirinya juga gak mau makan ikan. Malah seneng kalo temannya menderita. Dasar Kaito.

**Kaito** : Hei! Ikan dan kismis itu beda!

**Aoko** : Terserah!

Langsung dimulailah adu mulut antara Aoko dan Kaito.

**Kazuha** : Apa mereka sering begini?

**Yessy** : Kadang-kadang.. -_-

**Sakura **: (muncul dari backstage) Aku sudah boleh keluar dari backstage?

**Yessy** : Sebentar aku baca dulu review dari **Pii**... eh... Kamu masih tetep tidak boleh keluar!

Sakura balik lagi ke backstage sambil mengeluh.

**Ran** : Memang apa yang ditulis/ diketik?

**Happy birthday yessy! X3 btw dah liat gambar sakuraku blun? Udah ak krm linkny lwt private message x3  
>dareku.. Buat kaito minum aptx! XD<br>trus shinichi musti cium heiji d dpn ran n kazuha xddd**

**Yessy** : Terima kasih untuk ucapan ultahnya! ^^ aku juga uda liat gambar Sakura... seperti yang Pii katakan... Ini Kaito (Memberi Kaito APTX)

**Kaito** : Ya... daripada makan ikan.. (Langsung minum)

Setelah transformasi yang menyakitkan (menurut yang pernah memakannya), Kaito kini telah menjadi anak kecil. Kru memberinya baju untuk anak-anak.

**Aoko, Yessy, Ran, Kazuha, dan **_**Fan girl**_** Kaito** : Kawaaaaiiii! 3

Semuanya langsung mengambil foto imut Kaito yang masih kecil. Kaito malah bernarsis ria saat dirinya difoto.

**Shinichi** : Hei! Sementara kalian fokus ke Kaito, apakah aku harus melaksanakan dare ini?

**Yessy** : Tentu saja.

**Heiji** : Aku juga merasa tidak mau melakukan dare ini.

**Yessy** : Kalau tidak mau, aku akan... (Membisikan sesuatu ke Shinichi dan Heiji)

**Shinichi & Heiji** : Jangan! Kami akan melakukan apa pun tapi jangan ceritakan itu pada yang lain!

**Yessy** : Jadi.. kalian setuju melakukan dare ini?

Shinichi dan Heiji mengangguk. Ran dan Kazuha hanya dapat memandang tidak percaya pada teman masa kecil mereka. Shinichi dan Heiji berciuman. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, mereka berciuman dengan cepat. Ran dan Kazuha syok. Dalam hari mereka curiga jangan-jangan sebetulnya Shinichi dan Heiji itu _gay_. Semuanya tidak menyadari Yessy telah memfoto adegan itu.

**Yessy** : Lumayan buat artikel koran besok. Pasti semua orang langsung heboh!

**Ran** : Padahal aku belum melakukan dare apa-apa, tapi aku sudah lumayan syok.

**Yessy** : Ternyata Shinichi itu laku ya! Dari tadi dia terus-terus mencium orang..

**Shinichi **: Hei, aku tidak melakukannya dengan senang tadi.

**Shiho** : Loh? Tidak senang? Tapi tadi siapa yang tidak mau menghentikan ciumannya padaku padahal sudah 30 detik?

**Shinichi** : (Blush) eh... cepet lanjutkan darenya!

**Yessy** : Kamu yang meminta.. **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**.. oh oh Sakura masih harus di backstage dulu. Maaf ya Sakura!

**happy b'day ya...  
>hmmm...<br>boleh juga nih...  
>pilih kesadisan...<br>aku mau kalau ran cium araide di depan shinichi... (walau sebenarnya ga terima)  
>atau shinichi harus menyanyi yang bagus, ga boleh fals... kalo ga, mesti nampar ran &amp; bilang benci sekali...<br>hahahaha... #devil smille  
>tapi sejujurnya.. tetap ga setuju sih dengan usulku sendiri, tapi mau coba saja... sekedar iseng aja...<br>tapi yang jelas...  
>aku fans sejati shinichi &amp; ran...<strong>

**Yessy** : Terima kasih ucapan ultahnya! ^^ kalau misalnya ga setuju jangan dipaksain ya. Soalnya aku tidak mau ini menjadi kepaksaan..

**Shinichi** : Tapi kamu memaksa kami melakukan semua dare ini..

**Yessy** : Maksudnya kepaksaan membuat dare yang kalian tidak sukai pada karakter yang kalian sukai. Tapi kalau misalnya ingin iseng saja tidak apa-apa kok! ^^

**Ran** : Ya... setidaknya aku bisa balas dendam ke Shinichi.

**Shinichi** : Balas dendam?

**Ran** : Yap! Karena kamu sudah membuatku melihat kamu berciuman dengan orang lain! Dimana Araide-sensei? Ayo kita selesaikan dare ini!

**Kazuha** : Ya ampun. Ran-chan sudah syok dan stress berat...

**Aoko** : Sampai-sampai dia mau saja berciuman dengan orang selain Kudo-kun...

**Yessy** : Ckckck ternyata Ran bisa juga OOC... baiklah Araide-sensei kami persilakan masuk ke studio.

Araide masuk ke studio. Sebelum dia bisa bilang apa-apa, Ran langsung menciumnya. Semuanya langsung cengok melihat Ran yang begitu OOC. Tak lama kemudian, Ran berhenti mencium Araide. Araide disuruh kru untuk kembali ke backstage dalam keadaan binggung.

**Yessy** : Wow..

**Aoko** : Tak disangka...

**Kazuha** : Ran-chan...

**Heiji **: Dan Sensei itu...

**Kaito** : Berciuman...

**Shiho** : Persis di depan...

**Shinichi** : AKU?

**Ran** : Kenapa ada masalah? Aku kan boleh mencium siapa saja...

**Yessy** : Ran. Bisakah kamu berhenti menjadi OOC? Tidak seperti kamu saja..

**Ran** : Suka-suka aku mau jadi OOC atau tidak.

**Shiho** : Sepertinya dia sudah stress gara-gara dare yang dilakukan Kudo-kun diawal acara.

**Yessy** : Sepertinya begitu. Baiklah Shinichi, pilih yang mana? Nyanyi atau Menampar Ran?

**Shinichi** : Baiklah aku menyanyi... bagaimana pun juga aku tidak ingin menampar Ran. Nanti dia malah menampar balik aku... lagu apa yang harus aku nyanyikan?

**Yessy** : Bagaimana kalau KIMI ga Ireba? Musik dimulai!

_utsumuku sono senaka ni_

_itai ame wa tsukisasaru_

_inoru omoide mite ita_

_kono yo ni moshi mo kasa ga_

_tatta hitotsu da to shite mo_

_sagashite KIMI ni watasu yo_

_nanimo dekinai kedo KIMI no kawari_

_nureru kurai wake mo nai sa_

_onegai sono nayami wo_

_douka watashi ni uchiakete_

_kanarazu asa wa kuru sa_

_owaranai ame mo nai ne_

_dakara jibun wo shinjite_

_tsuki to taiyou nara _

_watashi wa tsuki_

_KIMI ga ireba kagayakeru yo_

_hitori de seowanaide_

_kizuite watashi ga iru koto_

_mou sugu sono kokoro ni_

_kirei na niji ga kakaru kara_

_mou sugu sono kokoro ni_

_kirei na niji ga kakaru kara_

**Yessy **: Bagaimana Heiji, Kaito, Aoko dan Kazuha selaku menjadi juri?

Kaito memberi nilai 7, Heiji memberi nilai 9 (karena di_deathglare_ ama Shinichi), Aoko memberi nilai 8, dan Kazuha memberi nilai 7.

**Yessy** : Karena total nilainya adalah 31.. berarti Shinichi dianggap lolos! Baiklah Sakura kamu boleh keluar dari backstage dan bacakan review terakhir.

**Sakura** : Hore! Akhirnya! Karena tadi sudah ada 3 review berarti ini review terakhir kita. Dari **ReyNa Splash 1997**.

**bwt authornya happy birthday, ya...  
>.aku mau ikutan ah...<br>dare to Kaito: aku mau klo Kaito nyatain cinta sama Aoko tapi pake baju Kid si pencuri sambil bawa bunga mawar di mulu****t.****  
>updatenya ditunggu...<strong>

**Yessy** : Terima kasih ucapan ultahnya! ^^

**Kaito** : Tapi aku tidak membawa baju Kid? Bagaimana caranya aku melakukan dare itu? Dan aku juga masih jadi anak-anak

**Sakura** : Tenang saja. Aku sudah minta tolong Jii-san untuk mengantarkannya. Ini dia.. (memberi Kaito baju Kid dan mawar) dan ini antidotenya..

Kaito berganti baju dulu. Tak lama, Kaito kembali dewasa dengan berpakaian seperti Kid si pencuri dan membawa bunga mawar dimulutnya. Dia perlahan mendekati Aoko. Kaito berlutut seperti orang mau melamar.

**Kaito** : Aoko aku mencintaimu sejak masih kecil. Karena itu maukah kamu menerima bunga mawar ini sebagai tanda kamu mencintaiku?

**Yessy, Ran, Kazuha, dan **_**fan girl**_** Kaito** : SO SWEEEET!

**Aoko** : Kaito... tidak mau! Soalnya tangkai mawar itu pasti ada air liurmu. Aku tidak mau menerimanya...

**Yessy** : Yaah ditolah deh...

**Aoko** : Tapi, aku terima pernyataan cintamu. (Aoko mengecup pipi Kaito)

**Sakura** : Ternyata tidak ditolak! Baiklah mari kita akhiri acara ini...

**Yessy** : Bila ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan...

**Sakura** : Jangan lupa review ya! Dan aku mohon tolong jangan banyak ciumannya karena aku benci berada dibackstage terus...

**Yessy** : Itu karena kamu masih kecil... Sampai jumpa dalam ronde selanjutnya!

_~Ending Theme : Meikyuu no Lovers~_


	3. Ronde 3

**Maaaaaaf! Honto ni gomenasai! orz karena minggu lalu ada MOS, belum lagi ada LDKA di Lembang. Plus aku juga agak sibuk gara-gara baru jadi anak SMA (ea-kan pamer uda jadi anak SMA)... selamat menikmati ronde ke 3!**

**Detective Conan Dare Contest **

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

**Sakura Kudo (c) Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : AU(mungkin), OOC, abal, Gaje, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, bashing chara (mungkin), dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

_~Opening Theme : Nazo~_

**Yessy **: Kita kembali lagi dalam acara (fic) ... Detective Conan Dare Contest! Sepertinya sekarang para peserta kita telah hadir di studio tanpa perlu kita suruh lagi... langsung saja review pertama...

**Shinichi** : Loh? Dimana Sakura? Biasanya dia yang membacakan reviewnya.

**Yessy** : Aku memintanya berada di backstage dulu sementara waktu... baiklah review pertama dari **S4viRa deMSN**

**first to first, HAPPY B'DAY! (^o^)  
>sekarang, dare ke Kaito: godain Shinichi terus cium dia langsung di depan semuanya. D #sadis<br>Kaito n Shin: DARE MACAM APA ITU?  
>Me: ehehe~ hebat kan? :p #kabur<br>ditunggu updatenya yaa~ :D  
>S4viRa deMSN<strong>

**Yessy** : Terima kasih ucapan ultahnya!^^

**Shinichi & Kaito** : DARE MACAM APA ITU?

**Heiji** : Kemarin aku sama Kudo. Sekarang Kuroba dan Kudo... benar kata Yessy, kau laku Kudo!

**Shinichi** : Entah kenapa aku tidak senang dengan pujianmu itu.

**Yessy** : Cepat lakukan dare itu! (Nyiapin video kamera) action!

**Kaito** : Tapi...

**Yessy **: ACTION! (Mulai marah)

**Kaito** : (Menghela napas) Baiklah... Kudo ...

**Yessy** : Kenapa diam saja? Ayolah ngomong apa aja boleh kok! Atau kamu tidak bisa menggoda Shinichi?

**Kaito** : Bisa aja sih... tapi rasanya kurang enak aja kalau ada Ran. Aku menjadi merasa bersalah...

**Yessy **: Kalau begitu, Ran dan Aoko untuk sementara kalian temani Sakura di backstage. Lalu Kaito... (Membisikan sesuatu ke Kaito)

**Kaito** : (Tersenyum) Baiklah. Kudo, matamu sangat biru bagaikan batu safir yang khusus dipasang di wajahmu. Bahkan sinar bulan saja kalah jika dibandingkan dengan wajahmu yang sangat menawan hatiku...

Kaito dengan cepat mencium Shinichi. Tepat saat itu, Ran dan Aoko kembali ke panggung. Tentu saja dengan wajah sangat syok. Sementara itu Yessy sedang merekam adegan itu dan merinding melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi (?).

**Kaito **: Aku kira Aoko dan Ran akan di backstage selama dare ini! Kau penghianat! (Nodong Yessy dengan pistol)

**Yessy **: Hei! Aku tidak pernah menyuruh mereka di backstage selama dare loh! Aku Cuma menyuruh mereka di backstage untuk sementara waktu! Dan menurut **S4viRa deMSN**, kamu harus melakukannya di depan semuanya!

**Kaito** : Ini tidak adil! (Menuju ke backstage)

Aoko menenangkan Kaito yang ada di backstage. Tak lama kemudian, mereka kembali setelah membeli ice cream coklat.

**Yessy **: Dia seperti anak kecil saja... Baiklah dare selanjutnya Sakura, kau boleh membacakannya!

**Sakura** : (Keluar dari backstage) Benarkah? Syukurlah! Aku sudah bosan menunggu! Review ini dari **Nami-chan Sun Flowers**

**yuhuu~ yessy n sakura..aku salah satu fan girlnya heiji lho *ngejar" heiji*  
>Dare to Heiji :<br>guyur Kazuha pake 5 ember air dingin *devil's laugh*  
>truz..sebagai permintaan maap heiji meluk kazuha,truz cium kening Kazuha. Just Kening lho! ehehe..<br>heiji jangan sampe gak mau!  
>yo,selamat melakukan darenya heiji muach muach ==a<br>salam manis  
>nami-chan ^^<strong>

Staff langsung menyediakan 5 ember air dingin untuk Heiji. Heiji dengan ogah-ogahan mengambil salah satu ember dan menyiramnya ke Kazuha. Anehnya, Kazuha tidak marah. Dia hanya diam. Setelah selesai menyiram Kazuha, Heiji memeluknya.

**Heiji** : Maaf ya Kazuha... aku harus melakukan ini. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Yessy membongkar rahasiaku. (Mencium kening Kazuha)

Yessy langsung memotret adegan kium kening itu. Lalu, dia langsung menjualnya ke fans HeiKazu.

**Yessy** : Wow fotonya laku keras. Lumayan buat nambah uang jajan hehehehe...

**Sakura** : (Memberi handuk ke Kazuha) Kazuha-neechan, kenapa kamu tidak marah atau beraksi apapun waktu disiram?

**Kazuha** : Karena diakhir-akhirnya Heiji akan meminta maaf kan? Dia juga mencium keningku. Itu sudah cukup bagiku. (Blush kecil)

**Ran** : Looh~? Kenapa wajahmu sedikit memerah Kazuha-chan? (Menyindir)

**Kazuha** : Sudah cepat lanjutkan darenya! (Buru-buru pergi ke backstage untuk ganti baju + menghindar dari Ran)

**Sakura** : Baiklah. Review selanjutnya dari **uchiha cucHan clyne**

**Huwaa~  
>trnyata ada fujoshi jg selain Cu*cengar-cengir ingat scene heiji ciuman dgn shin-chan*<br>untuk Author-san HAPPY BIRTHDAY^_^ yah, meski telat  
>okey to the point<br>dare for kaito:  
>Cu pengen dia tampil di depan semua para fansnya! menggunakan kostum ikan hiu dan tetap pake topinya sambil goyang indah-?-<br>wkwkwkwkwk**

**Yessy** : Eh... sebetulnya sih aku tidak begitu suka fujoshi. Mungkin juga karena pengaruh temanku sehingga aku bisa buat fic seperti ini...

**Sakura** : Memangnya siapa yang mempengaruhimu?

**Yessy** : Kita sebut saja namanya "Subaru"

**Shinichi** : Maksudmu Okiya Subaru-san yang pernah meminjam rumahku?

**Yessy** : Bukan. Dia sangat suka dengan Sumeragi Subaru dari X/1999, karena itu aku memanggilnya "Subaru"... baiklah ayo kita lihat apa Kaito sudah memakai kostumnya..

**Kaito** : Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau mengenakan baju binatang jahanam itu!

**Aoko **: Ayolah Kaito! Demi para pembaca dan demi **Cu**.

**Yessy** : Demi para fansmu juga!

**Kaito** : Tidak mau!

**Aoko** : Demi aku? (Sambil memasang wajah cute)

Kaito akhirnya mau mengenakan kostum hiu itu. Dia langsung mendekati para fansnya. Beberapa fansnya ada yang pingsan saking senangnya melihat Kaito, ada juga yang geli. Kaito kemudian melakukan goyang indahnya. Dan tentu saja semuanya langsung direkam oleh para fansnya dan Yessy.

**Sakura** : Untuk apa direkam?

**Yessy **: Kan lumayan buat ngancem dia kalau dia gak mau melakukan darenya. Hahaha...(evil laugh)

**Ran** : Seperti biasa Yessy sudah kembali stres..

**Kazuha** : Paling tidak aku dan Heiji tidak sedang menjadi korban sekarang.

**Sakura** : Baiklah! Aku akan membacakan dare selanjutnya! Dari **Fumiya Ninna 19**

**Ok... langsung ajj...  
>Dare to Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito: Mereka ber3 hrus suap suapan 1 sama lain layaknya orang pacaran,...<br>Di depan Ran, Kazuha dan Aoko...  
>Gmana aksi mereka melakukan dare ini ya?<strong>

**Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito, Ran, Kazuha, Aoko** : WWHHAAATTTT?

**Yessy **: Berisik ah kalian berenam!

**Sakura **: Untunglah tidak ada acara ciuman! Aku tidak mau kembali ke backstage lagi!

**Shinichi** : Kenapa para readers suka sekali membuatku menderita? Apakah aku tidak cukup menderita saat di komik?

**Yessy** : Menurutku sih ini untuk melampiaskan stress dan membuat kami para readers bersenang-senang kepada kalian untuk sementara waktu.. Para staff, cepat siapkan alat-alat untuk dare ini!

Para staff langsung menyiap meja makan yang elegan dan kursi yang serasi. Di atas meja tersedia makanan yang sangat enak buatan koki hotel berbintang 5. Yessy saja sampai hampir ngiler melihat makanan yang tersedia.

**Heiji** : Apa kita harus melakukan ini?

**Yessy **: Tentu saja. Pokoknya sekarang gak boleh ada yang bilang "Apa aku harus melakukan ini?" lagi! Kalian harus melakukan ini. Titik. (Mulai marah)

Shinichi, Heiji dan Kaito mulai takut melihat Yessy yang mulai marah. Akhirnya mereka duduk di kursi makan. Mereka bertiga mulai suap-suapan. Shinichi nyuapin Heiji, Heiji nyuapin Kaito, sementara Kaito menyuapi Heiji. Pemandangan ini sungguh romantis sekali, sampai-sampai Ran, Kazuha dan Aoko hanya bisa cengok dan Yessy harus menutupi matanya Sakura, supaya Sakura tidak berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kakaknya.

**Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito** : Selesai!

**Ran** : Entah sudah berapa kali aku syok... -_-

**Kazuha** : Same here...

**Aoko **: Paling tidak bukan hanya aku saja yang syok.

**Sakura** : Review selanjutnya dari **Pii**

**Yei xD kocak yes~  
>mm, dare ak skrg.. Kaito suru maen ice skate tanpa d bantuin! Trus ke sea world tanpa d tmenin~<br>ran nonton film horror sendiri  
>pas ad kasus, heiji bius shinichi dan tiru suarany~ (bls dendam pas d tpt sherlock fans itu)<strong>

**Yessy :** Makasih... padahal aku tidak begitu bisa menulis humor loh!

**Kaito** : Apa dia tidak tau kalau aku sangat tidak bisa skating?

**Yessy** : Sepertinya dia tau... ya kan Pii-chan? ;)

**Ran** : Berarti dia juga tau kalau aku takut hantu kan?

**Sakura** : Kalau itu sepertinya semua yang pernah membaca Detective Conan tahu...

**Heiji** : Akhirnya ada juga dare yang bisa aku nikmati!

**Yessy** : Daripada banyak basa-basi cepat mulai!

Kaito dengan terpaksa skating sendirian. Tentu saja, semua tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Namanya juga Kaito. Dia itu gak bisa yang namanya skating. Lalu, dia harus diseret ama staff supaya masuk ke sea world. Tak lama kemudian, dia keluar dengan tampang paranoid.

**Kaito** : Ikan! Menjauh dariku kau binatang jahat!

**Yessy** : Aoko, lebih baik kau tenangkan dia. Aku jadi serem karena dia mengira aku ikan...

Aoko langsung ke backstage sambil membawa Kaito. Sementara itu, Ran juga sudah kembali setelah menonton film horor sendirian.

**Yessy** : Kenapa kamu tidak ketakutan?

**Ran** : Karena pas adegan yang seram aku tutup mataku. Lagian Pii gak ngelarang aku boleh menutup mataku kan? :p

**Yessy** : Benar juga... Pii-chan dan readers sekalian, harap segera membuat larangan kalau tidak ingin kejadian seperti Ran terulang kembali.

Sementara itu, Heiji dan Shinichi sedang ke TKP suatu kasus. Setelah mengetahui identitas pelakunya, Heiji membius Shinichi dengan jam bius yang dibuat Agasa. Lalu, dia berusaha meniru suara Shinichi. Sayangnya, seberapa pun Heiji berusaha suaranya tetap ada logat kansainya. Semua orang yang ada di TKP binggung karena suara Shinichi ada logat-logat kansainya.

**Yessy** : Baiklah sekian untuk Round 3! Terima kasih atas perhatiannya!

**Sakura** : Jangan lupa review ya! ^o^

_~Ending Theme : Hikari to Kage to Roman~_


	4. Ronde 4

**Detective Conan Dare Contest **

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

**Sakura Kudo (c) Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : AU(mungkin), OOC, abal, Gaje, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, bashing chara (mungkin), dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

_~Opening Theme : Nazo~_

**Yessy** : Kembali lagi bersama saya, Yessy! Sayangnya Sakura sedang berada di backstage sekarang. Jadi...

**Ran** : Kenapa dia di backstage?

**Yessy** : Kamu akan mengerti kalau membaca review pertama untuk ronde ini. Dan.. dia juga harus membantu beberapa persiapan. Review pertama Dari **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**

**hahaha... kocak abis... XDDDD  
>dare dariku dipajang...<br>#devil smille  
>ahhh...<br>dare lagi ah...  
>kekekeke... (ga ada kapoknya bagiku)<br>aoko mesti cium saguru didepan semuanya kalau kaito ga mau makan sushi...  
>lalu ran bakar satu koleksi novel shinichi yang paling berharga...<br>hitung2 buat pembalasan juga...**

**sipp gimana reaksinya ya?**

**Yessy** : Sudah mengerti kan Ran?

**Ran** : Tapi kan belum tentu Kaito tidak mau makan sushi?

**Yessy** : Buat jaga-jaga saja.. Bagaimana Kaito? Pilih yang mana? Aoko dicium atau makan sushi?

Kaito : (baru balik dari backstage) Pilihan yang sangat susah... aku tidak mau makan sushi, tapi aku juga tidak mau Aoko mencium Hakuba.

**Yessy **: Cepat! (Nodong pistol)

**Kaito** : Baiklah! Aku makan sushi aja!

**Shinichi** : Kuroba sudah pasrah..

**Heiji** : Wow, dia rela makan sushi demi Nakamori. Tak disangka ya?

Staff menyiapkan sushi khusus buat Kaito. Saat gigitan pertama, Kaito sudah tampak mual. Kalau saja Yessy tidak mengingatkan dia melakukan ini demi Aoko, mungkin sushinya tidak akan habis.

**Kaito** : Akhirnya habis juga... (Langsung minum 10 galon air, buat ngilangin rasa sushi dimulut)

**Shinichi** : Baguslah kamu bisa menghabiskannya.. ngomong-ngomong kenapa ada bakar-bakar diluar?

**Kazuha **: Itu Ran yang sedang membakar koleksi novel Sherlock Holmesmu Kudo.

**Shinichi** : AAPPPAAA! Kenapa Ran membakar buku-buku kesayanganku?

**Yessy** : Itu kan isi darenya? Kamu tidak baca?

Shinichi langsung pingsan di tempat. Dia baru bangun setelah Ran membakar habis koleksi bukunya.

**Shinichi** : Ran... Kenapa kamu segitu teganya padaku?

**Ran **: Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan siapa yang membuat dare ini. Lagian, ini cocok untukmu supaya kamu tidak selalu memikirkan detektif fiktif itu!

**Shinichi** : Ran sudah jadi OOC... (pergi ke backstage)

**Yessy **: Baiklah review selanjutnya dari **Kongming the Fierce**

**Sori gak sempat ucap HBD... tapi...  
>Dare I<br>Shiho musti kiss ama Ran... Kalo enggak, tinggal pilih: Ran harus membaca kitab Ramayana dan menamatkannya dalam semalam ATAU Shiho gue kirim ke Jepang jaman Perang Salib *setahuku Jepang enggak terlibat Perang Salib deh...*  
>Dare II<br>Kaito harus mencuri ikan yang katanya baru memakan permata Pandora dan membedahnya... atau gue suruh berenang melintasi Samudra Pasifik.**

**Yessy** : Ah.. gak papa kok telat... Baiklah mari kita panggil Shiho!

**Shiho** : Padahal aku baru datang, tapi kenapa aku diberi dare ini?

**Yessy** : Jangan banyak ngomong! Cepat cium Ran!

**Ran** : Kita kan punya pilihan selain berciuman.

**Yessy** : Benar, tapi aku tidak tau perang salib mau pun seberapa tebal kitab ramayana itu. Dan aku lagi malas mencari di internet. Jadi aku ambil saja yang gampang. (Yessy langsung dilempari karena dianggap sebagai author males)

Yessy mendorong Ran sehingga dia langsung berciuman dengan Shiho. Tentu saja, mereka langsung menjauh satu sama lain setelah kejadian itu(Shiho langsung pergi ke backstage). Sementara itu, Kaito berhasil mencuri ikan dengan susah payah dan sekarang sedang kesulitan membedahnya. Aoko menyemangati Kaito sehingga akhirnya Kaito bisa mendapatkan permata "Pandora" dari ikan itu.

**Kaito** : Akhirnya aku mendapatkan Pandora! Hahahaha!

**Yessy** : Sayang sekali itu bukan Pandora asli. Itu hanya permata biasa. (Kaito lemes seketika)

**Heiji** : Sudahlah Kuroba! Yang penting kamu tahu kalau Pandora itu sulit didapat. (menepuk pundak Kaito)

**Kaito** : Terima kasih Hattori.. (Terharu)

**Yessy** : Kaito, berhenti jadi OOC. Heiji merinding tuh! Review selanjutnya akan dibacakan oleh Sakura!

**Sakura** : (Keluar dari backstage) Akhirnya aku keluar! Review selanjutnya dari **Pii males login **maksudnya mungkin **Pii**

**O ya, Yessy ^_^ boleh tambah lagi gak? XD Baru kepikiran ide baru  
>Suruh Kaito nonton Finding Nemo dari awal sampe abis XD<br>darenya dipisah jadi dua ato tiga chapter juga gapapa kok Yes :D**

**Kaito** : Kenapa selalu aku yang menderita?

**Aoko **: Entahlah... takdir?

Kaito langsung diseret menuju ke bioskop yang khusus disewa untuk acara ini. Selagi Kaito nonton, yang lainnya main kartu dengan hasil semua kalah telak dari Ran. Setelah Kaito selesai nonton film Nemo, dia masuk ke studio dengan ketakutan. Tapi dia berhasil menekan ketakutannya setelah Aoko memberinya es krim cokelat.

**Ran** : Sebetulnya kamu bisa saja menutup matamu saat menonton film itu. Toh, **Pii** tidak melarang untuk menutup matamu..

**Kaito **: Benar juga! Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran? Paling tidak dareku telah selesai...

**Sakura** : Sebetulnya dare dari **Pii** masih ada satu lagi.

**Kazuha** : Apa lagi?

**Sakura** : Itu masih kejutan! Diakhir acara aku dan Yessy yang akan memberitahu kalian! ^^

**Yessy** : Baiklah review selanjutnya dari **Violet-Yukko**

**yessy..~  
>happy b'day ya.. best wishes for you.. ^^<br>sorry ya telat ngucapin..  
>Dare to Ran, kazuha, aoko : aku mau mereka berakting seperti fans girl Shinichi, heiji dan kaito.. XD<strong>

**Yessy** : Walaupun ultahku sudah lewat 2 bulan yang lalu, tapi terima kasih!^^

**Ran **: Jadi fangirl?

**Kazuha** : Serius?

**Aoko** : Memangnya Kaito dan yang lain begitu terkenal ya?

**Yessy **: Kalian tidak tahu?

**Sakura** : Tentu saja mereka terkenal! Aku ragu kalau ada orang yang sudah baca Detective Conan yang tidak mengenal mereka.

**Yessy** : Bayangkan saja Shinichi dkk adalah artis yang kalian sukai..

Ran, Kazuha, dan Aoko mulai berakting menjadi fan girls. Ternyata mereka bertiga berbakat menjadi fan girls terheboh. Tak lupa, Yessy turut merekam kejadian ini. Shinichi, Heiji, dan Kaito hanya bisa sweetdrop menghadapi teman dari kecil mereka.

**Sakura **: Sudah cukup! Review selanjutnya dari **Nachie-chan**

**Maaf kalo telat,,, utk author happy birthday,,,  
>hehe ini dare dariku,,,<br>jika shinichi dan kid tetap tidak mau makan kismis dan ikan,,, kalian aka melihat aoko dan ran tersiksa,,, hayoo,,,  
>to, yessy siapin kamera dan foto mereka yaa,, ;)<strong>

**Yessy** : Terima kasih atas ucapan ultahnya!^^

**Shinichi dan Kaito **: Kami lagi yang disiksa?

**Sakura **: Entahlah... karena kalian detektif dan pesulap yang terkenal?

**Heiji** : Seperti giliranku tidak ada disini...

**Yessy** : Ehm... setelah baca semua review ternyata tidak ada dare untukmu kali ini..

**Heiji **: Hore! Aku bebas!

**Kazuha** : Bagaimana denganku?

**Yessy **: Sayang sekali kamu masih ada.. oh ya kismis dan ikannya sudah siap!

Kaito dan Shinichi dipaksa oleh Aoko dan Ran untuk memakan makanan yang sangat dibenci oleh mereka. Akhirnya Kaito dan Shinichi berhasil memakan makanan itu sampai habis setelah Aoko dan Ran berjanji untuk menyerang mereka dengan mop (khusus Aoko) dan karate (khusus Ran) kalau mereka tidak menghabiskan makanan mereka. Tentu saja Yessy langsung merekam dan memotret semua kejadian yang ada.

**Sakura** : Oniichan dan Kaito-niichan hebat bisa memakannya sampai habis...-_-'

**Shinichi dan Kaito** : (Lemes) Ini... Bukan... Seberapa...

**Yessy** : Aku sudah merekam dan memotretnya... jika **Nachie-chan** mau, silakan bayangkan sendiri ya! -_-v Baiklah review selanjutnya dari **L-chan n Near-kun**

**Kacian banget, mereka...  
>Kami mo ngasih dare buat Gin: didandanin pake kostum sailormoon ama Vermouth n Chianti *nggak bisa bayangin* terus nyanyiin lagu yang vokalisnya cewek(terserah author lagunya) sambil ngedance ala Shakira.<br>BWAHAHAHA!  
>Eh, jangan lupa baca juga penpik kami~<strong>

**Yessy** : Baiklah mari kita sambut anggota organisasi favorite(?) kita... Gin, Vermouth, dan Chianti yang tentu saja sudah diamankan dari semua senjata berbahaya!

Gin, Vermouth dan Chianti masuk ke studio. Tentu saja Vermouth langsung disambut oleh fansnya. Bagaimana pun juga Vermouth kan mantan artis terkenal Sharon/Chris Vineyard.

**Sakura** : Ini dia kostum sailormoonnya...

**Gin** : Aku akan membunuh kalian semua... (Dengan tampang bengis)

**Yessy** : Dan aku akan meminta ke Bossmu supaya kamu dikeluarkan dari organinasi hitam.

Gin setelah itu hanya diam saja sementara dia didandani oleh Vermouth dan Chianti. Setelah selesai, semua orang yang distudio harus menahan tawa mereka.

**Yessy** : Baiklah lagu yang harus kamu nyanyikan adalah... On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez!

**Shinichi ** : Aku kira kamu hanya tahu lagu anime sountrack saja...

**Yessy **: Memang benar. Aku harus minta papaku buat nyari lagu yang cocok. Dia pasti binggung kenapa aku tanya begitu... Baiklah musik dimulai!

_J-LO!_

_It's a new generation_  
><em>Of party people<em>

_Darling get on the floor_  
><em>Darling get on the floor<em>

_Let me introduce you to my party people_  
><em>In the club...<em>

_I'm loose_  
><em>And everybody knows I get off the train<em>  
><em>Baby it's the truth<em>  
><em>I'm like inception I play with your brain<em>  
><em>So I don't sleep I snooze<em>  
><em>I don't play no games so don't get it confused no<em>  
><em>Cos you will lose yeah<em>  
><em>Now pump it up<em>  
><em>And back it up like a Tonka truck<em>

_If you go hard you gotta get on the floor_  
><em>If you're a party freak then step on the floor<em>  
><em>If your an animal then tear up the floor<em>  
><em>Break a sweat on the floor<em>  
><em>Yeah we work on the floor<em>  
><em>Don't stop keep it moving<em>  
><em>Put your drinks up<em>  
><em>Pick your body up and drop it on the floor<em>  
><em>Let the rhythm change your world on the floor<em>  
><em>You know we're running sh*t tonight on the floor<em>  
><em>Brazil Morocco<em>  
><em>London to Ibiza<em>  
><em>Straight to LA, New York<em>  
><em>Vegas to Africa<em>

_Dance the night away_  
><em>Live your life ,and stay young on the floor<em>  
><em>Dance the night away<em>  
><em>Grab somebody drink a little more<em>  
><em>Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala<em>  
><em>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<em>

Semua yang ada di studio tak dapat menahan tawa mereka. Gin bersumpah lagi akan membunuh semua orang yang menertawakannya. Yessy merekam (lagi) adegan Gin nyanyi dengan kostum sailormoon sambil ngedance ala Shakira itu. Sebetulnya Gin menyanyikan lagu dengan bagus. Jangan-jangan dia diam-diam suka bernyanyi saat sedang mandi.

**Yessy** : Semua lyricsnya aku copas dari internet. Kalau ada yang salah jangan salahkan aku ya!

**Gin** : Akan kubunuh kalian semua lihat saja nanti! Hahahaha!

**Vermouth **: Nanti kamu akan dikeluarkan loh! (Gin langsung diam)

**Chianti** : Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya ya...-_-

Gin dkk keluar dari studio karena tidak diperlukan lagi.

**Sakura** : Baiklah aku akan membacakan review selanjutnya. Dari **NanO-NanO KiD**

**happy birthday uga dech!  
>Dare to Kaito :: kaito mesti ajak aoko terbang dengan gantole, ya! Kalo aoko nolak, gantinya kaito cium aoko dengan mesra, ya ...<br>Dare to Shinichi :: ran harus nyuapin shinichi makan kismis busuk! Kalo nggak maO, shinichi dikeroyok gin dan yg laen...**

**Yessy **: Terima kasih ucapan ultahnya!^^... walaupun ultahku sudah lewat-_-

**Kaito** : Jadi Aoko kamu pilih yang mana? (Senyum jahil)

**Sakura** : Aoko-neechan! Jangan menolak! Karena... Karena... Aku tidak mau kembali ke backstage lagi! (Puppy eyes)

**Aoko** : Baiklah... aku naik gantole saja...

**Ran** : Kalau Shinichi bagaimana?

**Shinichi** : Mendingan aku makan lagi saja... kan lumayan bisa disuapin Ran. (Yessy dan Kaito menjitak kepala Shinichi) ADAOW! Untuk apa itu?

**Yessy** : Entahlah... tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menjitak kepalamu setelah kamu bilang begitu...

**Kaito** : Same here!

Kaito mengajak (lebih tepatnya memaksa) Aoko untuk naik gantole. Awalnya Aoko agak takut. Tapi setelah Kaito menggunakan kata-kata "gombalnya" Aoko menjadi menikmati naik gantole. Balik ke Shinichi, tampaknya dia senang-senang saja disuapi Ran kismis busuk. Walaupun sepertinya Shinichi menahan agar tidak muntah saat memakan kismis busuk itu. Pada akhirnya Shinichi berhasil menghabiskan kismis(lagi).

**Yessy **: Baiklah ini review terakhir untuk ronde kali ini. Review ini dari **Sorane Midori**

**LOL HAHAHAHA KOCAK BANGET :))  
>mau bikin Dare!<br>1. aku mau SHIHO JADI OOC JADI CEREWET -"  
>2. Ran sama Kazuha bertarung!<br>3. Shinichi ngejek2 Sherlock Holmes dengan sepenuh hati  
>4. Shinichi ngejelek2in Ran tapi ran ga boleh nangis<br>segini aja deh -"  
>makasih! cepet update ya!<strong>

**Yessy** : Terima kasih karena dibilang kocak! Mungkin aku tidak bisa cepat-cepat update karena... yaa.. aku agak sibuk setelah masuk SMA (eaea pamer kan)...

**Shiho **: (Masuk ke studio) Apa maksudnya aku harus jadi cerewet? Aku harus mengomentari semua hal begitu?

**Sakura** : Lah~ itu Shiho-neechan sudah mulai cerewet...

**Shiho **: Apanya? Aku kan hanya ngomong 2 kalimat saja. Segitu kamu anggap cerewet? Kamu harus lebih banyak belajar lagi Sakura! Ibu-ibu itu lebih cerewet dari pada remaja. Walaupun ada beberapa cewek yang cerewet juga kalau ngomongin masalah cinta. Tapi itu kan beda kasusnya. Belum lagi...

Shiho masih tetap ngomong panjang lebar, sampai-sampai Sakura harus menutup telinganya. Sayangnya itu membuat Shiho tambah cerewet lagi. Sementara itu Ran dan Kazuha telah mulai bertanding.

**Shinichi **: Sherlock Holmes itu hanya tokoh dalam novel saja. Di dunia ini pasti ada yang lebih pintar dari dia! Albert Einstein, contohnya. Lagian dia itu kan pecandu narkoba...

**Yessy** : Beneran?

**Shinichi** : Yap. Kalau tidak ada kasus dia sering menggunakan narkoba. Contohnya di Sign of Four dia memakai kokain.

Shinichi terus mengejek-ngejek Sherlock Holmes. Sementara itu hasil pertandingan Ran dan Kazuha adalah seri. Keduanya telah terlalu lelah untuk bertanding, sehingga para staff harus menghentikan pertandingan.

**Sakura** : Oniichan, apa kamu bisa mengejek Ran-neechan?

**Shinichi** : Tentu saja bisa. Lihat saja. Ran?

**Ran** : Ada apa Shinichi?

**Shinichi** : Kamu tahu? Kamu itu... aneh!

**Ran** : Apa? Aneh? Apa maksudmu?

**Shinichi** : Contohnya rambutmu. Kenapa kamu punya semacam "tanduk" dirambutmu? Manusia normal tidak punya rambut seperti itu!

**Yessy **: (Bisik-bisik) Manusia normal juga mana ada yang punya poni berantakan yang menutupi mata kan -_-..

**Shinichi **: Terus kenapa kamu harus ikut karate? Supaya bisa mukul aku kalau aku salah ya? Aturan cewek itu gak boleh terlalu kuat tahu! (agak emosi)

**Ran** : Shinichi bodoh! (Ran mau memukul Shinichi tapi dihentikan Yessy)

**Yessy **: Tunggu Ran! Sebetulnya...(bisik-bisik)

**Ran **: Oh begitu... pantas saja. Aku tidak jadi marah deh!

**Heiji** : Aku binggung deh. Kenapa Kudo bisa banget ngejek Sherlock Holmes yang dia sukai setengah mati dan makan kismis yang sangat tidak ia sukai.

**Kazuha** : Aku juga binggung. Kenapa Kuroba-kun juga bisa makan ikan dan menjitak Kudo-kun waktu Ran mau menyuapi Kudo-kun?

**Sakura** : Bagaimana Yessy? Kita akhiri saja?

**Yessy** : Baiklah apa boleh buat. Tadi kita sudah bilang kan? Sebetulnya **Pii** membuat dare tambahan yaitu :

**Shinichi musti nyamar jadi Kaito dan Kaito musti nyamar jadi Shinichi (mumpung suaranya juga sama lol XD) dan gak boleh ketahuan! Jadi, saat mereka melaksanakan dare2 mereka, mereka harus tetep berpenampilan gitu. Gak boleh kasi tau sapa2 sampe acara selese dan gak boleh ketauan sapa2 XD**

Semua yang ada distudio langsung ber"oh" ria. Shinichi dan Kaito melepas wig yang dari tadi mereka pakai.

**Aoko** : Pantesan tadi Kaito agak aneh saat naik gantole. Dia seperti tidak ahli menaikinya.

**Shinichi** : Tentu saja, itu karena aku yang naik. Dan aku juga jarang menaiki gantole beda dengan pencuri budiman ini.

**Kazuha** : Dan Ran-chan yang tidak jadi marah itu karena Yessy memberitahu "Kudo"-kun itu adalah Kuroba-kun kan?

**Ran** : Benar!

**Heiji **: Jadi karena itu Kuroba dan Kudo bisa makan makanan yang mereka benci karena sebetulnya yang mereka makan bukan makanan yang mereka benci. Sakura juga sudah tahu dare ini kan?

**Sakura** : Kenapa Heiji-niichan berpikiran seperti itu?

**Heiji **: Karena kamu mencegah Nakamori-san untuk berciuman dengan Kuroba yang sebetulnya adalah kakakmu kan?

**Shiho** : Belum lagi kamu yang bertugas membaca review dari **Pii** kan?

**Sakura** : Ping pong!

**Kaito** : Hehehehe... akting kami berdua bagus kan!

**Yessy** : Sebelum kita tutup aku ingin bilang kalau tadi pagi (tgl 30 Agust. 11) ada Detective Conan Movie 14 : Lost Ship in The Sky di Indosiar.

**Ran** : Promosi nih?

**Yessy** : Bukan! Aku kesel! Banyak adegan yang dikurangi... ya kan Sakura?

**Sakura** : Ya! Adegan waktu Ai-chan ngomongin tentang fairytale sampe-sampe oniichan ama Hakase jadi cengok, adegan cerita oniichan nyeritain Ran-neechan yang masi kecil bilang zapelin itu ufo, adegan Satoshi(Sepupu Kazuha) nanya kalau Heiji-niichan dan Kazuha-neechan itu pacaran atau tidak dan dia juga bilang kalau ingin menikahi Kazuha-neechan kalau sudah besar semua dipotong! Tapi yang paling penting...

**Yessy** : Adegan terakhir Ran gak jadi nyium Kid juga dipotong! (Nangis bareng Sakura)

**Shinichi** : Hoi..hoi hentikan drama ini... kan besok (tgl 31 Agust-11) masih ada movie lagi...

**Shiho** : Benarkah?

**Kaito **: Iya... katanya sie Detective Conan Movie 13 : The Raven Chaser. Sayangnya aku tidak ada di movie ini. Kalau tidak salah mulainya jam 09.30 kan? Isunya sih begitu...

**Yessy** : Baiklah mari kita tutup ronde kali ini! Saya Yessy

**Sakura** : Dan saya Kudo Sakura beserta semua staff dan bintang tamu yang ada mengucapkan

**SEMUANYA** : SELAMAT IDUL FITRI 1432 H! MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN!

**Yessy** : Terutama bila aku menulis darenya tidak seperti yang reviewers sekalian inginkan.. saya mohon maaf...

**Sakura **: Sampai jumpa dironde selanjutnya!

_~Ending Theme : Kimi ga Inai Natsu~_


End file.
